A Drink Or A Conversation
by VerelLupin
Summary: Skye betrayed the team, she betrayed Coulson. How will she mend fences? Maybe she just needs to take a chance, maybe he needs to give her a break. Maybe they need to talk or have a drink. Two ways they could resolve their issues. Coulskye.
1. Conversations

**I love love love, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Okay I love Agent Phil Coulson. He is just so wonderful and hot when he takes charge.  
**

**I've yet again been drawn into another fandom...as usual I like the odd pairing.  
**

**Rabid Coulson and Skye shipper. I just don't like Ward. I don't know why I just don't.  
**

**Anyway this is current with episode, The Girl with Flower Dress. No real spoilers.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

He knew that she stayed away from him because she assumed he was still mad at her, which he was, but that didn't mean he liked that she was ignoring him. Over the last two weeks, Skye had buckled down like everybody had told her to, everybody but him.

She'd been really practicing her weapons and self-defense training with Ward. She'd started to hang around with Fitz and Simmons to get a better feel for their science and even gone so far as doing Yoga early in the morning, even though she was a night owl, with May.

Yes all in all, Skye was becoming an exemplary member of their team and he hated every moment of it. Coulson was aware how contradictory his orders were with his feeling but he couldn't help it.

He wanted his spunky, sarcastic and not always up to snuff hacktavist back. But of course, she was neither his nor was she actually able to go back to her hacking. To do that would mean committing to team once and for all and she wasn't ready for that level of trust, neither of them was, given the current circumstances.

As for Skye ever seeing him as something other than a leader, well that was a pipe dream. Deep down he was aware that her not talking to him in her usual flippant voice wasn't the only reason he was upset.

The green-eyed anger that had reared its ugly head when May had busted her was more about the man she'd been hiding than the betrayal of their team.

He shouldn't have been so cold to her, he knew that but it was hard enough to pretend he didn't see the blatant and daily flirting between her and Ward. Now having to deal with a second man, who she clearly had a past with, was more than even his stoic nature would be able to handle and being cool was the only way to insure that his feelings remained private.

Alas nothing would be done if he left her to it and his job required that his whole team be in harmony. To do so he would have to push his feelings to the side no matter how often they centered on the brunette.

Whatever he was planning on doing better be done soon since Ward was not the only one who'd been eye balling him weirdly lately especially when Skye was aroun. He certainly didn't feel like answering any questions that could arise from his behavior.

He called her into his office and fought down the desire to just remove the bracelet and let her go on her merry way. No, that would not do, he had to be the one who mended their fences, its what he always did and he couldn't change that now. He'd vouched for her so this was his bitter pill to swallow.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

She inched her way into his office but remained stubbornly close to the door. Seeing that was enough to crumble his steel resolve and he waved her away, "go see FitzSimmons, I had your bracelet adjusted so you can do some things."

"What can I do?"

"Essentially what you were doing before except now everything goes through the bracelet and directly to my office. So I'll know what you're doing at all times."

She looked scandalized yet still asked, "can I start now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she said quietly and left the room. He sat back and glanced at his computer screen. It still held the image of the only document that told Skye who she was. He was so deeply engrossed that he didn't see her come back in.

"Coulson?"

"Skye."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked hesitating once more at the door.

He motioned her to move closer and she did so nervously. This uncharacteristic shyness made him more alert and he turned off his computer monitor to better focus on her.

His attentiveness apparently made her feel more self-conscious and she blurted out, "Are you mad at me? I mean more than usual?"

He sighed but couldn't keep the faint smile back, "no, Skye, I'm not angry at all."

"Are you disappointed?"

"You could say that." He answered curious to see where this conversation led them.

She turned to go but ended up leaning on his desk, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"If you're not mad then why are you avoiding me?" He didn't really feel like talking to her back so he turned the monitor on and began opening up documents to shut out the chaos of her presence. "See you are avoiding me!"

"I'm not. I have work to do."

"What kind?" She asked and moved off his desk and around it. She leaned closer than she'd ever been and he had to move his chair a little to avoid her hair brushing his shoulder.

"The boring kind."

She turned her head and he suddenly remembered that saying about being careful what you wished for. Not more than a few hours ago, he'd been missing his sneaky little hacker and now he was facing her deviously smiling face. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes," he answered and attempted to move his chair further away.

"You swear you're not mad at me?" she asked invading his space.

"Yes," he said and backed up the chair until he could get out of it.

"Are you just saying it so I'll go away?" she said standing so close to him that he could actually tell how many shades of brown where in her dark eyes.

"Yes." He said refusing to give her one more inch. He would stand his ground if it killed him…again.

"Do you really still like me?" she asked sitting on the edge of his desk and echoing the nervous look she'd come into his office with, he didn't like that look on her. It seemed wrong for her to look so downtrodden.

"Yes, I do." He said and stood beside her. "I haven't given up on you. I just…I didn't like that you couldn't tell me. I thought that you trusted me."

"I do and I am sorry. Will you really help me? Can you?"

He smiled and helped her off his desk, "I will but you can't do this again?"

"Sit on your desk?" she asked snapping back into her cheeky self.

"That too. The lying. No more or I won't help you."

"Thank you," she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Your welcome, now I have work to do. Go practice with Ward." He said dismissing her and the crazy notion that her mouth was just as soft as he'd often dreamed.

"Do I have to? He's pretty rough."

"You have to keep up your training."

"Could you train me too?"

"No." he said without raising his eyes from the papers he was now looking through.

"Why?" she asked.

"No." he repeated and he should have known better. Skye hated not being given a reason, in that sense she was worse than a five-year old. Of course he hadn't expected her to take the paper from his hand and prop herself on his desk for the third time.

"Because…" she prompted.

"I am a senior agent."

"Are you afraid I'd hurt you?" she asked and hopped off his desk with true horror written all over her face. "Oh I didn't even think about that."

"I am not that old."

"Oops." She grinned knowingly.

She played him but he decided to be a good sport and answer her. "I know more…extreme methods of training. So no."

"Okay." She said and finally vacated his desk and headed out of his office, "you know I thought it be another reason…but I guess not."

"Another reason?" he couldn't help asking.

"I'll tell you some other time. You have work to do." And with that Skye left a very confused and annoyed Coulson.

"You really shouldn't toy with him." May said as Skye passed her.

"I can't help it, he's so cute when he's annoyed."

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you." May answered leaving an equally confused Skye.


	2. Drinks

**See I told you I was obsessed. Hope you guys like it.**

**I hope to add more to them. I like keeping the rare pairings alive.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Ward and May were still drinking as he descended from his office. In fact May had already poured him a shot and extended it out to him before his foot had even come off the last step.

"Am I that obvious?"

"This is as comforting as I get." she replied.

Ward saluted silently and downed his own. Coulson took the bottle from May and poured himself another shot but held it in his hand.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked surprisingly gentle.

"Nope."

"You're thinking it was a mistake." Ward mumbled staring at his empty glass.

"Which part?" May asked the two men.

"All of it, none, I'm not sure." Coulson answered putting down the full glass.

"That she liked me," Ward said and drank Coulson's shot. "She likes you. I saw it." He said reaching for the bottle sitting in front of the team leader.

"Ok, enough," May said and pulled the bottle from the drunk agent. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"I may be drunk but that doesn't make what I said untrue." Ward said and with that last cryptic remark Agent Ward allowed Agent May to guide him to his room.

"She does, you know." May said as she steered the drunken younger man through the door.

"I'm the closest thing she has to a parent. Of course she likes me," Coulson replied sarcastically. "And I just grounded her, I'm sure she likes me even more right at this moment."

"I don't do pity either." She halted just outside the door leading out to the rest of the plane to get a better hold on the slipping Ward. "Ask her, then you'll know if we're right."

"Right about what?" Skye asked hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"You decided to stay," he pointed to the gleaming silver bracelet.

"How could I refuse, besides we had to have our first fight sometime."

"Skye," he said warningly.

"Just a joke, relax." She stole his glass and poured herself a double. She drank it quickly then shut her eyes as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

"This is not appropriate," he said taking the emptied glass from her hand.

"You're right, good whiskey shouldn't burn like that." She picked up the bottle and studied it. "What kind of cheap crap is this? As soon as we land, we are doing a beer run and getting quality liquor."

"Skye," he said seriously but the grin she threw at him was contagious and he found himself smiling right back at her. "We aren't supposed to drink on the job."

She filled his glass and pressed it into his hand. "We won't but we do live here. So we're bound to have some downtime and then we can."

He drank his shot and handed it back to her. She filled it, drank it and poured him one. He drank it handed it back and repeated the action a few more times until the bottle, which had been more than ¾ full, was now almost empty.

"We should stop." He said barely slurring.

"We should but then we'd leave a little bit at the bottom and what's the fun of that?" she said slurring and swaying heavily into him.

"I think we've drank enough." He got up and the room swam a little. "More than enough."

"I don't think so," she said and fell forward. He caught her and she grinned. "See you're still sober and very serious." Her hand squeezed his cheeks and pushed his mouth into a pucker. "Smile."

"Come on let's get you to bed."

"Oooh, I didn't know this was where this was going." She replied and snagged the bottle off the bar and drank the last of it before he could stop her.

He said nothing else as he carried her to her room and she seemed content to basically rest against his chest. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Hmmm."

"You're awfully quiet. Am I gonna get in trouble for this? Cause if I am it was worth it. You're very fun when you drink."

He opened her door and settled her into bed, "you will not get in trouble but you will be very sorry in the morning. I guarantee that."

"What were you gonna ask me?" she said sitting up and pulling him down to sit with her.

"Later."

"No, now. I'll forget in the morning. I always forget when I drink like this."

"If you like me."

"Of course." She replied without a thought.

"Nice to know." He replied and tucked her in. "Goodnight Skye."

"Wait!" she stumbled from the bed and into his surprised grasp. "Do you like me?"

He smoothed back her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes."

She drew back and admired him; "you look nice when you really smile." She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "I like you more than you know, Phil," she whispered against his lips.

He nodded dumbly and she let him go. He watched as she slipped back into the bed and only then did he leave her room and head for his, wondering how he was supposed to look at her tomorrow without wanting to pull her aside and kiss her for real.

If he was lucky, she'd forget like she said and he could blame his lack of discipline on the drinking. If not he better make sure to take inventory and see how much whiskey they really had left.

Phil Coulson had a feeling that he was going to need a lot of liquid courage to deal with Skye.


End file.
